


Mysterious Poetic Drabbles

by Doveflyer



Category: No Fandom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia, 魔入りました! 入間くん | Mairimashita! Iruma-kun | Welcome to Demon School! Iruma-kun (Manga)
Genre: Angst, Asta writes a ton of poetry, Childhood Trauma, Drabbles by Asta, Drama, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Expect fandom inspired poetry AND general poetry, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Freeverse poetry, Other, Poetry, Psychological Trauma, Romance, Seriously I have poetry for days, enjoy i guess, seriously
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26240215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doveflyer/pseuds/Doveflyer
Summary: I drabble a ton; so, I'll probably just throw in a bunch of my poetry. I have two poetry books on two different platforms, so I'm starting another from scratch! Expect frequent updates, or super slow updates. It really depends tbh. Tags n' stuff to be updated...I guess? Idk how stuff works on here lol
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. The Disappearance Of Existence

Years and years; familial bonds.  
Do they exist- the emotions felt when you’re close to those you love?  
What happens when someone disappears…?  
No more, you are the head of the house, child.

It’s a breath of fresh air- a spring song unsung.  
Words never spoken, as the window was pushed open.  
Fresh air blasted in; it hit my face with such vigor.  
Never had I felt the real world- nor did I frequently linger.

Years and years; mockery and shame.  
Though, no matter what I did, I was set on befriending ‘them’.  
Yet, they existed; and I most certainly did not.  
Eventually this hope had shattered- a glass wall built from scratch.

Oh! What the huh?!  
Band? Music- wait, wait, hold up!  
Nonetheless, I was swept away.  
No complaints...I guess?

A chance to shine?! How I’d been looking for this for so long!  
Up on this stage; all eyes befalling me. Focused and intent-  
Could I truly bring happiness? My hands playing nonexistent notes.  
Even if I’d been asked at random, I tried to deny…  
Yet, somehow, it was far from a fearful cry.

You! Yes you, you will be the lead!  
Your voice, which carries the hope of this performance!  
Oh...that’s such a burden- however, my hands gingerly reached for that distant microphone.  
Truly, was it finally in my grasp? The hope of standing out- shining like the stars in the night sky.

Even after this, a weak gasp escaped my lips.  
Truly, am I good enough for this?  
The main character, could I really..?  
The week flew by.

Standing before an audience of many...staring with hope.  
My hands grasped this microphone, staring ahead: was it really true?  
The eyes were on me...as it released; my song.  
Do I thank them, has it been this way...all along?

Then, time passed. Once again, the spotlight was stolen.  
Even after the music event; I resided with doubt.  
After all...they forgot I existed.  
Nonetheless! Surely, this will be different?

Ah, languages~ when you speak something foreign…  
It can impress another! This is my second chance; to permanently shine.  
If I could just grasp it tightly- I won’t let it go…!

Sitting in the chair; those around me talked.  
I spoke...they didn’t hear.  
Flat against the wall- the sad story of my rise to my fall.  
Only watching as they conversed; immune to my presence.  
Again, those feelings of desire linger.

To escape to the hall; my hand, it raised.  
By no fault of mine, well, no response was had.  
Standing, I grabbed my bag, and firmly walked to the door…  
The teacher didn’t notice, at all.

I lingered; floating by.  
That person nobody recognized.  
No matter what I did; they didn’t see.  
Reaching forward; could I grasp that star?  
Shining and bright.

You, who’s had it all.  
The attention they give you; you shine.  
Every little thing- you do.  
Even in punishment, I still went unnoticed…

If for one day, I could exist…  
It’s my goal- the day I’m known worldwide;  
Across the servers, and the skies.  
Those times I’ve reached forward; I grasp them like my old violin bow.

“If I could have one more chance…”

Though, this chance was rescinded by unfortunate circumstances.  
They forgot me, once more. Not even my name, they know.  
I’ve faded back into this digital world; unconscious and afloat.  
The chance...my final one.

You, who stands out; in a purple hue I cannot reach.  
Even though you’ve grasped the same light-  
You have accepted it your whole life.  
This light, we cannot reach…

Through my art, I will soar.  
Yet, no matter how hard I try...still, they do not hear my cries.  
Silenced, yet screaming; never will I invoke this cause.  
The music festival that never came...weeks passed in potential gain.  
Though, my eyes set ahead; no matter what it takes.  
Not for clout, no; but for me…

Let me stand out.


	2. Desensitization Of The Villainous Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 1. In "The Cursed Life Of Matsuoka Izanagi" song drabbles.
> 
> Chaos will ensue.

“Watch me,” He said, as the fog filled the room.

Shoulder-length black hair, and nowhere to go-  
Dull pink eyes stared up; and widened.

The mother who’d been so kind-  
He erased her in a massacre.

Looking at the child, dull pink eyes stared back.  
Memories were erased of “HER.”

Finally, the doctor could do his job.  
Swaying wildly, was the coat of his sins.  
Mounted daily, he could not forget it.  
What he’d done.

Young child, witnessing gruesome scenes.  
Over, and over.  
Years, and years, and years- they pass in time.

Slowly, it clouds her mind; as the two walk home from work.  
He erases it every time.

She forgets, but at the cost of what? Her father is the best, no, no- fuck.

She is superior- she is the one.  
She forgets; due to the ‘charm’ of HER sun.  
The light erased by its own day- that was what she was.  
Hidden in a massacre.

As the time flew by, gentle eyes faded away.  
Left dull and unamused, no memory of HER remained.  
Focused ahead, she rises above the others.  
Her mind; left unfocused and strained.


	3. The Master Of The Hospital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2. In "The Cursed Life Of Matsuoka Izanagi" song drabble series.
> 
> <3

“It will be over soon.” He said, the small girl crying out rivers of tears.  
The blood on the table splattering his coat;  
The one he wore every day-  
The coat of sins.

This man, routinely; he checked on his patients.  
He then descended- into his madness.  
The elevator to hell, going further and further down.  
The patients in perfect condition- taken to the “Gate” ward.

Coat of sins; soon stained with fresh rose petals  
The desensitized eyes that laid onto the man-  
Over, and over, he abused his “charm.”  
And yet, if he continued further, he would be caught in “HER” court.

Oh, that fateful day did come; and a sharp kitchen-knife penetrated soft skin.  
What you would call a “suicide.”  
Desensitized eyes; taken to the basement-  
Lines dragged through and through, as he grabbed his scalpel, the girl would try to hide.

Young one, please, come here! My daughter, you see.  
You shall not disobey me.  
You cannot escape this fate: for the roses in your veins are precious.  
This blessing; if not a curse, your blood will surely heal thousands of villains.  
Her piercing eyes, and the money I receive: even petty thugs avoid that man: HE.

So, the master strolls in his garden.  
His flowers; he plucks- taken advantage of in his care.  
Though, they cannot resist: their petals fall to the floor.  
Coat of sins, to who will your burden be shared?


	4. Disadvantaged Fate Of The Healers' Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final part in "The Cursed Life Of Matsuoka Izanagi" song drabble series!
> 
> That's all for today <3

Long black hair- falling down to her lower back.  
The girl, her tears long dried; and her scars far from dry.  
Her hands cursed to evaporate whatever she touched.  
Those familiar dull-pink eyes.

This girl was like a machine; no emotion in her speech.  
She attended a place meant to produce, “the best.”  
Yet, she was far from this; and the shadow remained…  
The coat of sins hung above her.

This path; refused and denied.  
The girl was stubborn- she would not participate in crime.  
Her plan was simple; become a two-toned spy.  
Yet, like the teutonic knights- her actions had gone horribly awry.

So- another had followed the poor girl;   
Superior in every way- Matsuoka thrived for control.  
However in a situation she herself had maneuvered.  
She would soon find herself powerless.

Soon the girl had been blamed for violent actions;   
The coat of sins that began to sway, forced unto her shoulders.  
Those around her would name her a “villain.”  
Her last attempt at being the hero…

Standing before the court,   
The dungeon is lit by dim gaslights.  
The judge accuses her with no basis; however this she does not deny.  
Oh, Girl with the blood of roses, could you heal me?

The student-board had their doubts; and her healing a secret never revealed.  
Sheep in wolfs’ clothing, how sorry it is for you.  
This life you’ve been granted only but a curse…  
Coat of sins; forced around her scarred body.

Her unwavering gaze; and no justice demanded.


	5. Amaranthus Of Fortune

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I made this a while back! Give it like a month or so.

Every luscious garden was once empty in whole.

The past is what you grow from, yet you can never let go.

It’s tempting to give into the change everyone persists.

Yet you’re so angry, and the feeling never lifts.

You’ve reached your hand out-- yet those you grasp drift.

Those who you’ve tightly gripped, they’re ripped from sight.

Authority, left and right, you’re causing fights.

Stepping on those who don’t understand, those who had fine lives.

Make them regret-- make them understand their inferiority.

Even a joyous day, meant well in the eyes of society.

It curses those in the dark, looking on and grasping a hopeless deity.

If fortune is something you’ll never gain-- does it make sense to stand by?

Even with tears in your eyes, you still manage to grin in a sinister manner.

Those below you feel that pain-- your desire out of reach.

If only you could see, to be perfectly sane.

Though, that is but a fortunate dream.


	6. My Future Wife, The Orange Bride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> please. don't question my sanity.

The morning is sunny.

I’d rather just sleep, honestly.

Nonetheless, I’m dragged from my bed in a heap.

Maan, I’m too lazy…

Though, my eyes widen; and my mask long fallen astray.

For, my eyes set upon the one and only beauty…

Her luscious locks of white, highlighted by orange hues.

The curvaceous body; ah, what demonkind can do.

The pointed top, long and thin- how she stares me back.

Her letters intensely read to me, she caused my heart to skip a beat.

“Orange Juice,” M’lady, how do you do?

I’m not in the best condition, so don’t mind me, will you?

The words coming out of my mouth, please don’t take them as truth!

It’s simply the yawn escaping, proving my mind cannot bloom full fruits.

As I lift you up, and caress you with my hands.

I embrace you tightly into my arms. If you could hug back, dear, the world would crumble! Our love would be the envy of this demon-school.

Nonetheless, I must detach, and sacrifice your beauty to that of my own; and so, our bodies meet- and our lips touch.

I feel you accompanying me, and yet, staring off as I slowly release my lips; I wonder..who?

At my door, the daily knock. 

I realize, despite my sleeplessness, I must escape.

So, I hug your gorgeous form again; and the feeling of your smooth skin against mine gives me life.

I place you back in your shell; from it you cannot leave. Though, even so, I will always be back later, my dear.

So, the silent wishing of my mind; I exit towards the door, as I reminisce of a time where you could ever puff your cheeks, and breathe.

I turn back, blinking back towards your white cocoon flirtatiously; praying- if only you were a demon I knew; then, the answer is simple- I’d marry you!

The door shuts behind me, I’ll wash it all later; however my last thought before I’m stolen away by the tide of my school-life:

My darling, your carton I bid adieu.


	7. Rejoice In The Pantomime Of Society's Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thus the clock turns; bringing my hand into view.  
> Luster; and fire, a rage and silent smile born anew.

Oh a surprise have we here!  
My dear, tainted with sin in silence.  
The twist of the gears, turning the clock sixfold;  
Oh! How it rains upon the castle, when it's you my eyes behold.

An introduction in the flesh;  
From due process; you so did reject.  
In naivety, how cruel. Your eyes gleam with the sustenance of a fool.  
So; the kettle pours, boiling the leaves below.

In dedication I bow, though to you I've been perturbed.  
The melodies once played relapse in my ear like a song,  
The guiding light of my mind, the symphony deemed as 'wrong.'  
Retribution; it illuminates your path, not one you walk, but one you lack.

Don't get it twisted~ It's an assignment of truth!  
This infrastructure will fall; due to the ignorance of your youth.  
The blade of repentance fallen astray, surely it will slice this ignorant way!  
The current of music that flows between our movements; could it read into patterns left unproven?

Ah, the gleam of your eyes!  
Encapturing your form; my foot upon your recumbant norm!  
Laying hopeless, conforming, restless within the square of society now forlorn!  
So, release all that you have, and show me your determined, pitiful stance!  
My small blade has sliced deep; your laceration that bleeds out, never stopping within your desperate attempts.  
You cannot accept the truth; and my son I cannot accept! The flame of reality burns, the heat brandishing my  
eyes.

So dance with me, pitiful lucifer, and allow our seared hands to engage!  
You cannot accept the war; for society has doomed your fate.


	8. Candle's Adulation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of what is but a simple tale.

In my bed I laid,  
Focused on the future days.  
Ocean eyes blink widely,  
I look up to the sky above me.

Effort in my every step,  
To you who I lionize,  
To you who I focused on,  
resulting in my own capitulation

For every gale of my fist,  
It was a person I saved;  
and with every adulation,  
It rolled out beneath my feet, cement paved.

My determination couldn't waiver  
Just like my violent anger  
Now in the future I used to imagine  
It's caught up with me  
The battle equivalent to bothersome clangor

You who escaped my action,  
Yet came back for supply and demand.  
If the propaganda was pushed aside; and my violent past bubbled up  
Would they still have adulation hand in hand?

The candle within me that was long ago lit;  
By his presence had been snuffed out.  
My wife's image in the mirror that I shattered,  
reflecting on the man staring back when he'd sit.

My unforgivable actions, and the man I wish I was.  
The world's eyes unfolding, my effort made now discredited.  
Over and over; mistakes were repeated,  
This scene is familiar, our fire, isn't it?

To say that to you is foreign; I know.  
Yet maybe in this dance, we'll settle as the fallen snow.


	9. Inevitable Garden Of Forget-Me-Not, Is It You That I Walk Through?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a bit of a vent poem i wrote a day or two ago! 
> 
> enjoy!

The shining lights of the ceiling; reflecting down onto one.

Does it remind you of an eternity; missing out on so called love?

As messages flood in; from one to another, you can't help but be jealous of surprises from your mother.  
Oh, and the tables gently turning, pushing lives that live in indignation above one another.

The point, what is it? If you can laugh, or be bitter, or shed tears of surprise.  
If you could have no mental attachment, or all support. If you could do normal chores; or even go shopping at a grocery store.  
It really would be something to wake up to breakfast, or even the burst in of on-sale chocolate being thrown at your door.  
Alas, such is the timing of life; whether it be others taking their lives for granted, or your parent slowly dying.

And oh, destiny takes it's place.  
Reflecting on what we see; those shining ceiling lights have gone out now.

Wondering what it's like- just for a second to not be you.   
To envy another; even the valentine's chocolate you lack enjoyment within.  
Because; to who else would you cry to? When nobody's left.

To that I ask; why? In the unfair treatment of life-- in the lack of forgiveness from a childhood fight.  
To the lack of experience in a whole new world; to the school experience that you had to forgo.

For all the fights you missed; and the pain that you would never see.  
And to the pain that led to; repeated for eternity.  
Oh; what I wouldn't give for a single chance, grasping slowly.

If only, to hold my hand out and grasp the shards of broken light.  
To be called out by a teacher, or held back after a recess fight; and oh.

How those around you take their blessings for granted; even the pain that they brought.   
Yet it never questions the reality you're within, you thought.

Everyone around you; whether depressed, or positive, or new.  
They never understand your frustration, no matter what you do.   
So you wish you could grab them; and dig your nails into their shoulder.  
Explain to me why, why do you have what I don't?

And oh; this is constantly a lesson unlearned; one that could never be forgotten.  
Tightly grasping my past by the neck, that singular tiresome girl. Why do you bother? Just fucking go.  
Enjoy what you have, your stupid life and your blessings. Take your friends and your games, and go elsewhere.

Leave me on the playground; alone at 7am. Leave me there to rot; because you knew who I am.  
And oh; the ocean of life turns, and we're left at the final row.

You all, who take it for granted. They piss me off so much. You, with a father figure.  
Ah yes; foretold the prophet, that every family is different, and that family wasn't us.  
Over and over and over and over; Could he see what was blinded to an open eye?

Nonetheless; every family walking by, the envy I seek. Every single fucking child who can't get there way;  
Even if it's the big house, or it's the large estate your in.   
Even if your neglectful parents don't give you the light of day.

You, who says the grass is greener, and it's true; and he, who ruins the lives of others for amusement too.  
All of them are sick, and infested with lies. The fakeness of society hiding beneath father's eyes.

Oh, to differentiate and not care, to have apathy with one who's ensnared.  
Oh, to be cursed and differentiate yourself from another figure.  
Matter, separating back and forth as if it's the same; process cycling.

You, who are apart of me, and that which I wish to burn to the ground.  
Taking a match, and gently tossing it, what could I say to the fire crackling in sound?  
Oh; how far away life is when you cannot enjoy it, or when your jealous of every little thing.  
Oh; how cruel life is, when all you spill are tears of inability to sing.

Jealousy is radical; such is the talent of a nobody. Remembrance won't be had; whether be family or friend.  
Ah; how they'd dig me to the grave, how she hates me today. Surely, a forget-me-not would be secured?  
Come to my funeral, one by one; please line up and drop your soul for my condolences.

Ah, the holes that line the floor. One by one they all fall into them, aimlessly.  
Surrounding me melancholichally; they could care less about me. Oh, how distasteful is this? Something you could never have.  
Half surely wouldn't care; and the other side immune; leaving one person, who would certainly die soon. Oh, is life fair, certainly not.

Father, oh, father. Please don't do anything of such.  
Please do not continue your actions; your annoyances; your spoken words of foil. Such is lies that wrap around a coil.  
Haunting- and taking over. You, and your mistress too, how quaint is such?

Lies are spoken, and tolls are taken, but am I deemed as "Property"?  
Oh; how old. A childish play I see-- one by one, and second by second, time ticking on inevitably; dear father.  
Will you take me?


End file.
